Motorcycle fuel caps often include check valves through which an airflow may be drawn to replace the volume of used fuel in a fuel tank. Such check valves are often positioned near the top of the fuel caps, or at least closer to the top of the fuel caps than the bottom of the fuel caps. Positioning the check valves near the top of the fuel caps is often desired to locate the check valves above an upper surface of the fuel tanks to prevent liquid “runoff” (e.g., rain) on the fuel tanks from entering the fuel tank with the airflow. Motorcycle fuel caps often include “drip edges” under which the airflow must first pass before being upwardly redirected to enter the check valves. The drip edge on the fuel caps functions as a barrier to prevent liquids from coming into contact with the check valve and entering the fuel tank.